


Random Prompts

by JustBecause86



Series: This Crazy Life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: This is going to be a collection of random prompts that come up at times. Some will be holidays and what not, some just random ones that come along.





	Random Prompts

“Do we really have to do this?” Octavia asks as she walks out of the small bathroom attached to the room her and Raven were sharing.

“Yes,” is Raven’s simple answer. She’s sitting on the foot of her childhood bed waiting for Octavia to finish getting dressed. “This is everyone’s way of showing you two support.”

“We’re barely even in the military yet,” Octavia argues.

“Did you sign up?” Raven asks, obviously knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Octavia replies.

“Did you go to boot camp?” Raven asks, again knowing the answer.

“Of course,” Octavia says with a sigh.

“Then you are in the military,” Raven says as she stands up. “Plus, you go to drill once a month. I know you don’t like things to be about you but just let them do this today.”

They had only been at the Griffin’s house a few days when Abby had told them that they were going to have a cookout for Armed Forces Day, the third Saturday of May, to show support for everyone that was currently serving in the military.

Since this year there were two such people in the house Abby wanted to do something to show that they supported the two girls that their daughters had brought home for the summer. Octavia had wondered who the Griffins would react to their daughters bring them along for the summer and she had been surprised to find them more than welcoming.

“I know,” Octavia says with another sigh. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, it’s just…”

“Not something you’re used to?” Raven takes a guess at finishing her sentence.

“Exactly,” Octavia nods.

“It’ll be ok,” Raven assures her with a smile. “By two everyone will be drunk or so full from eating they’ll forget to bug you about it,” she promises with a chuckle.

“You better be right Reyes,” Octavia grumbles.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re grumpy?” Raven teases as she steps around Octavia and opens the bedroom door, heading out into the hallway.

Octavia feels her face flush at the compliment and curses herself for it as she moves to follow Raven from the room.

“There you two are,” Clarke says when they reach the kitchen. She notices Octavia’s flushed face and quirks an eyebrow at Raven, “What were you two up to?”

“You’re an idiot,” Raven rolls her eyes at her sister. “Where’s mom?”

“Out back with Dad,” Clarke answers with a smile. “I think half the neighborhood is here.”

“Seriously?” Raven asks as she glances out the back patio door.

“Did you know that the Anderson’s son was in the Marines?” Clarke asks as she opens the patio door.

“I didn’t but that makes sense,” Raven says as her and Clarke step outside.

“Oh good, we’ll have a jarhead out there with us,” Lexa jokes as her and Octavia follow the other two girls outside.

Three hours later and Octavia feels like she’s met every person that lives in the neighborhood. Her arm is sore from shaking hands and she barely managed to eat, there were so many people that wanted to ask her questions and thank her for her service.

She’d finally managed to break free from the latest conversation and managed to find herself a spot on the far side of the pool from where most of the activity was located. She slips off her shoes and socks and swings her legs over the edge of the pool, sinking her legs in up to her calf. The cool water feels go on her skin and she sighs.

“Hiding out?” Raven asks as she sit next to her.

“Just taking a break,” Octavia corrects as Raven dangles her feet in the pool as well. “I had no idea there were so many people here.”

“Yea, small communities seem a lot bigger when you put them all in one place,” Raven nods as she looks around the yard.

“Good thing your parents have such a big place, or they wouldn’t all fit,” Octavia chuckles.

“They wanted a place where they could have people over,” Raven says as her eyes land on her adoptive parents, who are by the grill talking with the couple from across the street.

“They’re good people,” Octavia nods as she follows Raven’s gaze.

“Yea, they are,” Raven says as she looks back to Octavia, “So are you, you know?”

Octavia snorts a short laugh and Raven bumps their shoulders together playfully. A roar of laughter erupts from the group gathered across the pool from them and they look up to see Clarke and Lexa at the center of the group.

“Lexa’s really good at the people thing,” Raven comments as they watch the tall girl as she continues with whatever story she was telling.

“Always has been,” Octavia nods. “She was President of the student council in high school. I swear if we had been there another year, she would have been running the school.”

Raven nods in understanding, “Guess that makes her major in political science make more sense.”

Octavia laughs at that, “Oh yea. I’ve been telling her she’s going to rule the world since we were in the fifth grade.”

“Oh god, you know what that means right?” Raven asks and when Octavia looks at her confused, she says, “Her and Clarke will be running it together.”

“That is a terrifying thought,” Octavia deadpans but after a moment they both break out into laughter.

When their laughter subsides Raven asks, “Did you get a chance to eat yet?”

“Not yet,” Octavia shakes her head.

“Well, come on then,” Raven says as she stands up, putting her hand out for Octavia to take. “Let’s get you some food before it’s all gone.”

Octavia hesitates before she takes the offered hand and stands up. She follows Raven as they make their way around the pool and towards the grill.

“Hey, good time,” Jake, Raven’s adopted father, smiles when he seems them approaching. He glances down quickly when he notices that Raven still has ahold of Octavia’s hand and he smiles. He motions for Lexa and Chase, the Anderson’s sons, to join them.

When all three of them are there Jake turns to the crowded yard and says in a loud voice, “Can I get everyone’s attention please?”

It takes a moment for the gathered crowd to fall silent but when all eyes fall to Jake Griffin he smiles to his neighbors.

“Thank you everyone for coming today,” he starts with a wide smile. “I don’t know if everyone knows this but today is Armed Forces Day. It’s a day where we stop and pay respect to those that have made the commitment to served in our military.” He gestures to the three standing beside him.

“I know that we all know Chase Anderson,” Jake says as he claps a hand on Chase’s shoulders, “and that he is about to deploy with his Marine unit to Iraq in a few days. I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that we all wish you a safe deployment and a speedy return home.”

There are claps and mutter sounds of agreement from the neighbors gathered together and Chase shakes Jake’s hand with a smile and a thank you.

“Now I know by now most of you have had the chance to meet the newest additions to our little family here,” Jake says as she comes to stand between Lexa and Octavia. “When we sent Clarke and Raven off to college, we never expected them to bring back with them two amazing young woman.”

“He turns and puts a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and Octavia notices she straightens slightly, “Lexa Hawthorn, who I’m proud to say is dating Clarke, and Octavia Blake,” he says putting a hand on her shoulder as well, “Who has come to mean so much to Raven.” With that Octavia glances at Raven who seems to be blushing but who also doesn’t meet her eyes.

“Both of them are currently serving in the Navy Reserves and are in the Navy ROTC program at UCLA,” Jake smiles brightly as he continues. “Which means in two years times, after countless hours of training and hard work, they will be Officers in our Navy.”

Octavia feel her face burning and she hopes its just from the sun.

Jake takes a step off the back patio, leaving the three young adults a step above him.

“These young people here,” he gestures to the three, “are out future. They’ve made a promise to everyone of us,” he says turning and look out over his neighbors. “To defend us all, so that we have the right and the ability to share days like this with each other. I just wanted to take a moment to give them all a thank you, and I hope they know that we are all thankful for the sacrifices and the promise they’ve made us.” At that Jake raises a glass to them, “Thank you.” He says and a volley of thanks follow him, along with raised glasses in their direction.

“That was strange,” Octavia mutters as the crowd watching them fade back into their own conversations.

“That was sweet,” Lexa says as Jake walks back up to them.

“Did you practice that or just make it up?” Abby asks with a smile as she walks up and wraps an arm around her husband’s waist.

“I just want the kids to know how proud we are of all of them,” Jake says as she leans down and gives Abby a quick kiss.

“It was nice, thank you,” Octavia says, and she hears Raven giggle from behind her. She turns around and levels a look at the girl, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re blushing,” Raven says trying and failing to keep a smile off her face.

“Am not. It’s the sun,” Octavia insists earning a laugh from both Lexa and Clarke as well as Raven.

“How about we get you something to eat then,” Raven offers.

“Thought you’d never asks,” Octavia says, happy for the change in subject.

A while later, after most of the guests had left, the found girls are sitting on the back patio, watching a small fire burn in the fire pit.

“So, did you two have a good day?” Clarke asks. She currently curled up next to Lexa, who’s arms are wrapped around her.

“It was nice,” Lexa nods.

“It was strange,” Octavia says at almost the same time.

“Strange?” Raven ask, from her spot next to her.

“Octavia isn’t used to people being proud of her,” Lexa offers when Octavia stays quiet.

“Going to have to get used to it,” Raven smiles at her. “As long as you keep us around, you’re going to have people that are proud of you.”

“Does that mean your parents are going to do this every year?” Octavia asks, looking to Raven with pleading eyes.

“You can probably count on it,” Raven chuckles and when Octavia groans, she leans over and rests her head on Octavia’s shoulder. “Don’t worry O, I’m sure you’ll survive.”

The other girls chuckle but Octavia takes the chance to just enjoy being so close with her friends. It had been an odd day and while Octavia wasn’t used to the attention it was nice to know that there were at least a few people out there that still had respect for the life they had chosen.

Octavia takes a deep breath of the night air and lets it out slowly. It had been a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. If it seems like the random thing is working then that's great, I can use that to finally put it all together someday.


End file.
